


DeathChat

by voxangelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Death Eaters get ahold of Muggle devices and a chatzy room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeathChat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PhoenixChat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324) by [Severely_Lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severely_Lupine/pseuds/Severely_Lupine). 



**DarkLord enters the chat  
** **RatBoy:** Good evening, m'lord  
 **BadFaithSr:** o hai  
 **teh_real_evil** : show some respect, BFS!  
 **IceQueen:** Back off, TRE!  
 **DarkLord** : sssssimmmer down, ladiessss  
 **BadFaithSr** : sry, trying to chat frm my crackberry..  
 **Unspeakable:** things are well here at the MoM  
 **SliceNDice enters the chat  
** **SliceNDice:** OMG! We got KnowItAll and WeaselKing  
 **teh_real_evil** : not funny, SND!!!  
 **Slice N Dice** : No really, in the dungeon at BadFaith's, plus another one, could be Scarhead.  
 **BadFaithSr:**  OMW home  
 **BadFaithSr has left the chat  
** **DarkLord:** TRE, I trussst you can handle the interrogation?   
 **teh_real_evil:** I'm so on it. If they stole from my Gringotts' account, they'll be sorry.  
 **DarkLord:**  Do not kill Ssssssscarhead. That'ssss my job.  
 **teh_real_evil** : wouldn't dream of it..  
 **IceQueen:** mind the carpets  
 **RatBoy:** Can I watch?  
 **DarkLord:** NO  
 **teh_real_evil:** NO  
 **Unspeakable:**  excellent work, SND.   
 **SliceNDice** : I know, right?   
 **DarkLord** : Bragging doessss not become you.  
 **IceQueen** : Really, SND, how crude.  
 **teh_real_evil** : KnowItAll will wish she was never born  
 **DarkLord** : *leers* your bloodlusssst iss sssso inssspiring, TRE  
 **RatBoy** : What about my bloodlust?   
 **DarkLord** : Quiet, Ratboy. You should be looking after my ssssnake.   
 **RatBoy has left the chat  
** **SnarkyBastard enters the chat  
** **SliceNDice has left the chat  
** **teh_real_evil has left the chat  
** **Unspeakable has left the chat  
** **DarkLord has left the chat  
** **SnarkyBastard** : Seriously? Even here?   
 **IceQueen** : I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about.   
 **IceQueen has left the chat  
** **SnarkyBastard:**  hello?   
 **SnarkyBastard has left the chat**

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't placed the characters yet: 
> 
> TheDarkLord: Voldemort  
> RatBoy: Wormtail  
> BadFaithSr: Lucius Malfoy  
> teh_real_evil: Bellatrix Lestrage  
> IceQueen: Narcissa Malfoy  
> Unspeakable: Rookwood  
> SliceNDice: Fenrir Greyback  
> SnarkyBastard: Snape


End file.
